Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories/The Farm
This is the first episode of Emily's Childhood Memories. In this episode, Emily and her family are going back to the 1970s. Prologue *Emily seems to have remembered the memories since she was a childhood, in around 1980s. *Adult Emily is going to the farm. *Emily arrives at the house. *Emily has a photo note. *Emily is seeing the family's home which is on sale. *Emily, Edward and Evelyn are in the house for Sale. *Emily: Wow, this is really happening isn't it? *Edward: Yup, we're moving out... *Emily: It'w weird. I always pictured you two growing even older here. *Evelyn: Thanks a lot! *Emily: You know what I mean... *Emily: This place is home... *Emily: I can remember the day we moved here like it was yesterday... Day 1 *'Target: 440; Expert: 640' *This time, it has gone back to 1970. *Evelyn: We did it Edward! *Edward: No more suit and tie! *Evelyn: No more smog! *Edward: No more suffocated by your mother! *Evelyn: What? *Edward: Uh... er... how's our little bundle of joy doing, Evelyn? *Evelyn: Kicking up a storm, as usual. *Evelyn: Edward, where's Emily? *Evelyn: You told her to be careful around the animals didn't you? *Edward: Of course I did! We had a long talk. *Emily: YAHOOOOOO! 'Memory photo' *Emily, Evelyn, and Edward are moving into our home... On track *Emily: Mom... Dad... this place is great! *Edward: Ho, Sweetheart. Have you shown Dolly around her new home yet? *Emily: DOLLY! I'm going to show her right away! *Little Emily goes to the box to search. *Emily: Where's Dolly? *Edward: Uh-oh. It must've gotten lost in the move. *Edward: I'll go to the store tomorrow. *Evelyn: I feel terrible we lost her doll... *Evelyn: ...but with all the things we need for the farm plus the new baby... *Edward: Well, maybe she can earn the money.... by helping out around the farm a little! *Edward: Now, then. Would you like me to show younhoe life on the farm works, Sweetheart? *Evelyn enters the house. *Edward: Okay, listen closely. *Edward: First, we fill the nice man's order... *Edward: ...then we give it to him... *Edward: ...don't forget that the nice man still has to pay. *Edward: It's fun working at a farm, isn't it? *Edward: Some people want to sit at a table which means we will have to take the food to them. *Edward: Put the money in the register... and we're done. *Edward: Rember the happier the customer, the bigger the tip. *Edward: Those customers sure are messy, let's clean up after them. *Edward: Spotless! *Edward: I almost forgot, we always try to help multiple customers at the same time... *Edward: Usually they give us something extra for that. Before the event *Edward: Emily! Come watch Daddy shear the sheep! *Edward: Someday you'll need to learn to do this yourself. *Edward is shearing sheep. *Edward: Come on now, Lamb Chop. Time for your haircut. *Edward: Psst! Lamb Chop, please! My daughter is watching! *Emily touches the sheep. *Edward: Um... Emily? Would you keep petting her for me? *Edward: you're really doing a great job. *Emily: Okay! During the day *Emily is petting sheep, while Edward is shearing the sheep. Day 2 *'Target: 600; Expert: 800' *Evelyn: Do you want to feel the baby kick, Emily? *Little Emily gives a hug to Evelyn. *Evelyn: That's your baby sister! *Edward goes out of the house *Emily: Daddy, can I help? I want to be a shopkeeper, just like you when I grow up. *Edward: Uhm... I... *Evelyn: I don't think so dear. *Evelyn: You're pretty young to be working in a restaurant. *Emily: Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! *Edward: Well... maybe she can help by gathering eggs and cleaning the tables... *Evelyn goes into the house, letting Edward go. Day 3 *'Target: 1,550; Expert: 1,750' *Hunter and Evelyn enter the farm. *Evelyn: Emily dear, this is Hunter, his family lives next door. *Evelyn: Why don't you two play for a while? *Evelyn leaves the farm. *Hunter: Ha! You have a baby bike! *Emily: It's not a baby bike! *Emily: I just don't know how to ride without training wheels yet! *Hunter: Well, I don't play with babies and my puppy doesn't either! *Hunter and the dog leaves the farm. *Edward: Emily, would you like to learn how to ride without training wheels? *Emily: Yes! *Little Emily rides a bike around, and suddently then, the bike crashed. *Emily: I can't even ride around the restaurant once! *Edward: Sure you can, you just have to keep practicing. *Edward: Anytime you want another push you just get on your bike and I'll give you one, okay? During the day *Edward has to cycle the bike 5 times for Emily. *Edward: Are you okay, Emily? After *Emily: I'm doing it Daddy! *Emily is riding her first bike! *Emily: I'm doing it all by myself! *Edward: You certainly are, Dear... you certainly are. Day 4 *'Target: 790; Expert: 990' *Emily: Mommy, Daddy, do I have enough money to buy a new dolly yet? *Edward: I'm afraid not, Sweetheart. Soon, I promise. *Emily: But I eeally want a new dolly! I have no one to play with! *Evelyn: What about Hunter from next door? *Emily: Yuck! I'd rather be stung by bees. *"Excuse me, folks. Are you the ones who ordered a beehive?" *Emily: Aiiiiiiiiiiii! *Emily runs into the house. *He places the beehive honey dispenser. *Edward: It's okay Emily, you can come out. *Edward: The bees won't sting you. *Emily comes out to Edward. Day 5 *'Target: 1,630; Expert: 1,830' *Her grandfather enters. *Emily: GRANDPA! *Vittorio: Hello, Sweetheart! *Emily and Vittorio (her Grandpa) gave a hug. *Vittorio: I heard your father tried to milk a bull the other day, is that true? *Vittorio: Oh, my! I suppose I came just in time. *Vittorio: I also heard you're earning money to buy a new doll. *Vottorio: Well, maybe you can help me, I REALLY need some daisies. *Vittorio: Maybe I could pay you a little something for every one you find? *Emily: What if I find a kazillion? *Vittorio: Then it's a good thing I brought my checkbook! *Vottorio (her Grandpa) go inside the house, letting Edward go. During the day *Little Emily finds 8 daisies. After *Vittorio]: My! What a little weed puller you are! *Emily gives daisies to her grandpa. *Vittorio: Do you know how to make a daisy necklace? *Her grandpa makes a daisy necklace for Emily. *Making daisy chains. *Vittorio: There! Look how pretty you are! *Emily: Grandpa, can I ask you a question? *Vittorio: Of course! *Emily: Grandpa, the boy next door is mean to me... *Emily: ...but Mommy says I have to play with him. *Vittorio: Hmm... that is a problem... *Vittorio: You know my father used to tell me that 'the best way to rid yourself of an enemy is to make him your friend'. *Emily: How do I do that? *Vittorio: You'll find a way, I'm sure of it. *Vittorio: Come inside when you're done helping your father and I'll take you for some ice cream. *Grandpa comes inside the house. Day 6 *'Target: 1,380; Expert: 1,590' *Emily comes out of the house. *Emily: Oh my gosh! Can I find it? *Vittorio: Of course. It's yours, after all. *Emily: Mine? 'Memory photo' *Emily's pet rabbit, Snuggles. On track *Vittorio: I think you're old enough for a pet of your own... *Vittorio: ...even a special one like this one. *Emily: Special? *Vittorio: He knows tricks. Here, watch him. *Vittorio: Snuggles... JUMP! *Snuggles jump. *Emily gives the pet rabbit a hug. *Vittorio: Have him do that for your customers and they'll be sure to crack a smile. *Snuggles is now an entertainer. Day 7 *'Target: 1,620; Expert: 1,820' *Little Hunter is looking for Emily. *Emily comes out to see Hunter. *Emily: What are you looking for? *Hunter: I can't find my puppy! I think he's lost! *Emily: Really? He must be so scared... *Emily: If you want to help you look for him... but you HAVE to be nice to me. *Hunter: Fine! But no kissing and NO holding hands. During the day *Emily has to find puppy. She has to search everywhere. After *The puppy is located in the sandbox. *Emily:, There he is! *Hunter: Chicken head! You're safe! *Emily: Your dog's name is Chicken Head? *Hunter: Yeah, my parents let my little brother name him. *Hunter: Thanks, Emily. *Emily and Hunter gave a hug. Day 8 *'Target: 1,360; Expert: 1,560' *Grandma Madeline enter the farm. *Emily: Granny! *Madeline: Emily! How's my precious girl! My son-in-law hasn't turned you into a hipple, has he? *Emily: Dod you bring me my cookies? *Madeline: Not just cookies, dear. *Madeline: These are Grandma's Very Cheery Light n' Airy Chocolate Chip Macaroons! *Madeline: Some day I'll teach you the recipe. *Madeline (her Grandma) places her cookies for Emily. *Madeline: Now, where's your father? I have some of your moving boxes in my car still. *Madeline: EDWWWWWARD!!!! *Madeline enters the house, and Edward enters the farm. During the day *Edward has to use 4 macaroons, for customers to become very ecstatic. *Clickling on the children will start the Memory Game. Day 9 *'Target: 1,390; Expert: 1,590' *Madeline: If you ask me, that carpet in the nursery needs to go. *Edward: Yes, Madeline. *Madeline: And while you're at it, the room could use a coat of paint. *Edward: Yes, Madeline. *Evelyn goes out of the house. *Evelyn: Mom? *Madeline: Oh my goodness! The baby's coming, isn't he? *Evelyn: But it's early! We're not ready... we... *Madeline: Take a deep breath, Sweetheart. *Madeline: You two go to the hospital, I'll manage here just fine with Emily's help. *Edward and Evelyn, Emily's parents, are going to the hospital. *Madeline: Your little sister is coming Emily! Want to help me decorate? *Emily: hmm, ok... *Madeline is now playbale. During the day *Madeline has to hang the decorations by clicking. Afterward *Emily's little sister, named Angela, is born. *Evelyn: Emily... *Evelyn: Come meet your baby sister. *Emily: She's so small... *Emily: Can I hold her? *Evelyn: Sure sit down in the chair *Evelyn puta her baby sister (Angela) next to Emily. *Emily's little sister arrived! *Emily: Hey, Angela.. *Emily: I'm gonna get a new doll... *Emily: You can play with her too, if you want... Day 10 *'Target: 1,690; Expert: 1,890' *Madeline: Oooh! She's like a little angel! Isn't that right? Oh, yes she is! *Little Angela: "Waaaaaaaaa!" *Little Angela cries. *Evelyn: Shhh... there, there, Angela. *Evelyn: WAAAAAA!!!! *Emily: Boogie fever! Boogie, boogie, boogie 'round! *Angela Napoli: "..." *Edward: Looks like your sister is a fan. *Evelyn sits down on a chair, letting Edward go after Madeline rnters the house. During the day *At different times during the course of the day Angela will start crying. *Emily has to prevent from being inconsolable by doing a little dance and up again. Afterward *Emily: Daddy, do I have enough money for a new doll yet? *Edward: As a matter of fact, it looks like you do! *Edward: Come on, let's go and get your dolly. *Evelyn: Wait! If you're going to the store... *Evelyn: We need more baby wipes..more diapers... *Evelyn: ...and don't forget we also need a new infant car seat. *Edward: Oh boy, that's a lot of stuff. *Emily: Daddy? *Edward: Yes, dear? *Emily: Indon't need a new dolly. Here. *Edward: What about your doll? *Emily: Well... I can play with Hunter... *Emily: Also, I can play with Angela, she's kind of like a doll. *Madeline goes out of the house. *Madeline: Look what I found in those moving boxes that were in my car! *Madelines gives Dolly to her. *Emily: DOLLY! *Emily hugs a toy, Dolly.